


Thomas is Angry

by VickeyStar



Category: the maze runner
Genre: After The Death Cure, Different Story tho, Jansen's a dick, Newts a crank, Thomas is not amused, short af, this story is super short tho, use ur imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is too short for a description that I can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas is Angry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this is a very very VERY short story and i wrote it off of a quote that I saw on tumblr.... It's a thing and I thought it was cool and my heart broke. Just sayin.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Thomas ran forwards, trying to attack Jansen as he saw Newt.

“Take him back to his other friends. He can give them the news.” The man instructed the guards.

Thomas was dragged down the hallway and then thrown into the room, where Minho and the others were waiting. Minho caught him as he fell forward, and Thomas immediately launched himself at the door right after it closed.

“Thomas, what happened?” Minho asked, watching his friend lean against the door.

“They turned Newt.” Thomas mumbled, and the others gasped.

“What will we do?” Teresa asked, and Thomas faced the Gladers.

“They turned him into a nightmare, so I’m going to be theirs.” He stated. “And they won’t wake up.”

The others nodded their agreement and they all got to planning.

edn


End file.
